The Eyes of Despair and Hatred that once held Hope and Love
by DSpaceZ
Summary: He once saw the world as something amazing. He saw All Might as the Symbol of Hope. He wanted to be a hero. But after losing the most important person in his life, he saw the world as something terrible. He saw All Might as a phony. Those two changes almost made him a villain. But he still wants to be a hero. For him... Can three people save him from falling to the darkness?
1. The Exam

**Finally! To the people that know me, hey! Fancy seeing you here! For those who dont, hello other fan who decided to give a story with one chapter (lets hope more than one in the future) a read. I simply had this idea stuck in my head for a while, so i decided to write this to see the reaction of the fanbase. Also the girls in this pairing are best girls, so if you complain, FIGHT ME!**

* * *

"Well, today is the day…" A young man said as he looked at the entrance of a massive building. He had a height of 168 cm. He had black hair. You couldnt see his eyes because of him wearing some sunglasses with a red lens, making it hard to see through. He was wearing his school uniform, which was a plain black gakuran. This was Yang Uchiha. "The entrance exam for U.A. Lets hope those ten months worth of training with Itsuka were enough." He said as he took a step forward.

* * *

When he got inside, he already noticed a bunch of people sitting. _Guess people who went to the same middle school have to sit together… _He thought while he walked where his assigned seat was. _And of course, i have to sit next to **him **of all people. _Yang frowned when he sat down next to a boy his age as well. He, like everyone else he knows, is taller than him. He also has blonde hair, only in a lighter colour. He had red eyes and was wearing the same uniform as him. This was Katsuki Bakugo.

Bakugo merely glanced at him and scowled as he sat down. Yang didnt even look at him as he sat down and put on his black air pods and listened to his music.

A few minutes later, Present Mic showed up and explained how would the exam worked. Yang was going to take his airpods off, but after hearing Present Mic voice while he was listening to music at max volume, he decided against it as he didnt want to go deaf before the exam.

"Excuse me, may i ask a question?" A student asked. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He was glasses with rectangular lenses. "On the handout there are four types of faux villains. If this is an error, its unbecoming of U.A! We are here in order to become heroes!"

_Geez, this guy seems the type of guy that reads the Terms and Conditions of everything. _Yang thought.

"And you!" The young man pointed ar Yang. "You have been listening to music this entire time! Did you even listen to the explanation?! And its rude to wear sunglasses indoors! If this is some game to you, i suggest you leave immediately!"

Yang sighed and closed his eyes as he took his airpods off and crossed his arms. "The exam is 10 minutes. We are allowed to bring anything we want. After this presentation, we will be heading to our assigned locations, that are 7 in total. This way, people of the same middle school wont be able to help each other. In each site, there will be three types of faux villains and you will be awarded points according to the type you destroy. Our goal is to destroy these faux villains and get enough points to pass. We are forbidden from attacking other examinees. This could lead to a disqualifaction or just a loss of points if it was acidental. The 4th type of faux villain is probably worth zero points, which means there isnt any worth in defeating it and it should probably be avoided. This is in the handout and it was probably going to be explained anyway if someone didnt have a stick shoved up their ass and wasted everyone's time." Yang explained in a monotone voice, like he was bored.

Everyone jaws were on the ground from that explanation. Even Present Mic jaw dropped. To make it even more funnier, his jaw hit the microfone which then hit the floor, providing a mic drop to the scene. Yang simply put his airpods back on and continued listening to music like he didnt care.

Present Mic cleared his throat. "Like the little guy said…" He tuned out the rest of the explanation after that, finding no need to.

* * *

Yang was now standing outside the area where the exam was going to be held. He obviously couldnt wear his school uniform, so he simply changed into some black sweatpants and a red T-Shirt. He continued to use his sunglasses.

_Looks like its going to be in a city. Makes sense. Most hero fight in a city. _He thought as he held in his hands a sword in a was a simple sword with a black scabbard anda matching hilt.

Yang swung the sword around, testing it to make sure nothing was flawed. The other examinees around him were giving him curious look and whispering about him.

"He brought a sword?"

"I didnt know we could bring weapons…"

"But why did he bring a weapon?"

"He probably has a weak quirk…"

"Or maybe he has no Quirk at all!"

"That would be hilarious!"

Yang stopped swinging the sword around when he heard the last two comments. He put the sword in its sheath and put it around his back. "You should count yourselves lucky that we are in a exam." He said to the two that said those last two comments.

"Yeah, and why is that?" One of them said with a smirk.

Immediately that smirk vanished as he felt the temperature around him drop. Yang was glaring at him and even with the sunglasses, you could feel his cold, merciless eyes.

"**Otherwise those would have been your last words.**" He said. The strength in his voice was enough to send some of the examinees on their knees. But the glare soon vanished and his stoic face reappeared. He looked away from the others and simply looked forward.

_God when is this going to start? Just being around these idiots that think they can be heroes is giving me a headache. _Yang thought.

"I know what your goal is."

Yang groaned inside of his mind. _Speaking of headaches… _He looked at the person who spoke. It was the same guy that called him out. "You are here to interfere with others in the exam!"

Now that they were closer to one another, Yang could see what type of quirk the guy had.

_Those engines on your calves… i see, so he is part of the Ingenium family. He is most likely his younger brother considering the similarities… _He thought with a scowl.

"Look, Four-Eyes, i can see the type of person you are just from these two interactions. So here is a little advice for the future: if you only look at whats in front of you and keep following the rules like a good boy, you are going to get either yourself killed or others, or perhaps both. Besides, if you think im not worthy of being in here, get in line as a lot of people said the same about me and im here to prove them wrong." Yang said.

Before the guy could retort, Present Mic yelled.

"START!"

The gates opened and immediately Yang started running as he immediately pulled out his sword as he swung his sword at the first robot he saw, slashing through it instantly. His movements were a blur as he repeated this process until he disappeared from everyone's sight. The others were stunned as Yang managed to destroy every single robot in the entrance in a few seconds, even if they were only 1 point each

"WAIT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN THE REAL WORLD! THAT GUY HAS ALREADY GOTTEN A HEADSTART!"

* * *

Yang finished off another robot with his sword. He was in an alleyway, currently a pile of robots around him. _These robots are not very durable. At least their weak parts arent. I sliced them like they were butter. Then again, they are probably made this way to make it easier for us. _He took this moment to relax a bit. _Im now at 30 by now, if im correct. _He thought as he looked at the destroyed robots around him. _Guess i should take a look and see if anyone needs help._ He got out of the alley and began to run. He sighed as he reached a main street. _Why am i not surprised… _He thought. The other examinees were destroying the robots. But they only cared about themselves. They were some arguing about how the other 'stole their points', using their quirks, a few of them almost hitting other people. Yang scowled. _They only cared about themselves and are using others for their own needs. Thats what humans truly are…_ Yang scowl was replaced by a sorrowful expression. _Well, there are some exceptions…_

Suddendly, the ground started shaking. Yang lost his footing for a little bit, but managed to stay put. _What the hell? _He thought as he looked at the horizon and a giant robot appeared. _Thats a bit excessive! _He thought. He looked back at everyone else. He scowled as he saw everyone running away. You could give them the benefit of doubt because, from their point of view, the robot was huge. But they werent trying to help others running away! Those who tripped had to get back on their own and if someone was under a robot or something similar, they were getting out on their own. From what he saw, nobody was injured seriously, so he was relieved at least. _But there might be people trapped near the robot. _He thought as he looked at the path the robot was taking. He squinted his eyes and he saw a girl with her leg stuck in some rubble. She was calling for help, but people just ignored her. If the robot continued, he would squash her. Yang knew U.A wasnt going to let people die on their exams, but that didnt mean he wasnt going to help. He started running towards the girl. He squatted down.

The girl looked at me. "My leg… its stuck…" She said with pain in her voice.

Yang nodded. He moved the rubble that was on top of her leg. "Can you move?" He asked

When she put her foot down, she winced. "N-No. I think its my ankle…" She said.

Yang nodded once again carried the girl like a bride. The girl squealed and blushed in embarassment.

_Damn, she is heavier than i thought… _He thought that, obviously not saying that. He learned the hard way when you say anything about a girl weight that isnt a compliment. _At this rate, we are going to get crushed. But im not giving up! _He began to fasten his pace, the robot getting closer to them. They were about to get crushed when…

"TIME IS UP!" Present Mic shouted. The robot stopped moving.

Yang sighed in relief as he gently placed the girl in a nearby pile of rubble.

"Wait here. U.A has probably sent someone to fix your injuries." He said while looking far away. True enough, he saw Recovery Girl healing people.

He began to walk away when the girl called him back. "Hey!" The girl said. Yang turned around "Thank you."

"No need for that. I was just doing what a hero is supposed to do." He said.

"Even so, i still feel the need to thank you. Im Uraraka Ochako." She said.

Yang seem to think for a bit before answering. "Uchiha Yang." He said before walking away.

* * *

After taking the train, Yang arrived at his destination. It was a simple apartment complex. He opened the door to his apartment.

"Honey, im home!" He said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, why i keep expecting someone to answer…"

He was tired from the practice exam, so he just showered, ate something and went straight to bed. The minute he laid his head on the pillow, his phone started ringing.

_Oh for fuck sake. _He thought. He grabbed the phone and without even looking who was calling him, he answered. "Hello?" He said a bit too harshly.

"_Wow, the exam went that badly for you to be so angry?_" The voice on the other line said.

Yang shot up in the bed. "Itsuka?" He asked.

"_No, its All Might._" The voice on the other line said sarcastically. Yang growled. "_Oh, sorry. Im used to saying that and i forgot-_"

"Its fine Itsuka. I know you meant no harm." He said calming down.

Itsuka sighed. "_Yeah, even so…_" She trailed off. _"Moving on, how was the exam?"_

Yang explained everything that happened. "…but its so stupid. We had to destroy robots to gain points. The only people that gain from this are those with offensive quirks."

Itsuka giggled. _"That is so like you. Always finding the flaws in things." _She said.

Yang blushed a bit. "Hey! It was thanks to me finding flaws in your style that got you a recommendation. Which you passed, by the way!"

_"Yeah, i know. Its not something im going to easily forget. Its thanks to you i got this far…" _She said. _"Well, anyway i have to go. Just because i got in, doesnt mean i can slack off! Will i see you tomorrow?"_

"I will. Even if i didnt, you would probably drag me to the dojo yourself." Yang joked.

"_Damn right! You have to be ready for when you get in!_" She said.

"Bold of you to assume i already i got in." He said.

_"Bold of you to assume you didnt." _She said before hanging up.

After ending the call, Yang just stared at the black screen as he took his sunglasses off, revealing his black eyes. _Its thank to me you got this far? _He thought. _It should be thanking you for being with me all this time…_

**A week later**

Yang was in his room, sitting in his desk. In front of him sat an envelope from U.A with the results from the exam. He opened the envelope, which showed some papers and a disk.

The disk was turned on and a projection came to life.

"**_I CAME HERE AS A PROJECTION!_**"

In the screen, it showed the number one hero, All Might. Yang widened his eyes.

_Why is All Might here!? I thought this was from U.A! _Yang thought.

"**_You must be thinking why am i here. The truth is im going to become a teacher at U.A this year! Anyway, you scored a very nice mark on the written exam. But your pratical is more important. You scored 30 points. That alone would have gotten you to U.A, but there was more. What kind of hero school only counts the villains and not people doing the right thing? For that we had Rescue Points! Uchiha Yang, you got 45 rescue points, making your total 75 points, making you in second place! I shall expect great things from you at U.A! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!_**" The hologram disappeared.

Normally, anyone would be either surprised or excited to hear that the Number one Hero was going to teach at U.A. and that they were going to be taught by him. Yang on the other hand didnt show that emotion besides one. He simply grabbed the disk and crushed it in his hand.

His face was one of pure rage. His black eyes were now red with a black pupil. Strangely, he had three comma-like symbols spaced evenly apart.

**_ALL MIGHT!_**


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2! I wrote more than one chapter! This chapter is about the first day in U.A. But for now, lets check the reviews:**

**Syn4Evah - In some simple terms, yeah that was basically the chapter in a nutshell!**

**Jerrend - I... i dont get it. Like, i feel like you are referencing a meme, but i still cant understand what you mean.**

**Saint Danielle -First of all, i like to thank you for your critic. You do have a point, he is not a good character for now. But so is every character. I mean just look at Bakugo: at the start of the anime, he was an asshole that everyone probably disliked or at least didnt like as much as they did now, but now he is one of the fans favourites. I understand he seems a bit of a hypocrite, but i made him to be that way. You will understand later on why he is like this.**

**Well thats all the reviews for now. Now onto the story!**

* * *

_He could hear the sirens in the background. _

_He could taste the vomit he swallowed back into his body. _

_He could feel his body slowly becoming colder._

_He could smell the blood. _

_He could see the body in front of him. _

_ He could hear…_

_"Yang… im sorry…"_

_…his last words._

"AHHH!" Yang yelled as he threw the covers and sat up. He was sweating hard. He pressed his hand to his chest, his heartbeat through the roof. He took some deep breaths and calmed down. _…it was just a dream…its in the past…get over it…it was just a dream…its in the past… get over it…it was just a dream…its in the past…get over it… _He kept repeating in his head

After calming down, he began to prepare for school. While he was preparing, he kept going back to that nightmare. _But no matter how many times i say it… can never get over it… His final words… like it was his fault! _He shook his head. _I need to clear my head of these thoughts. The time will come when they will pay for what they did. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. But for now, i promised i would meet Itsuka at the entrance. Knowing her, she probably already left the house, so i should get going._

* * *

After taking the train, he arrived at the U.A, wearing the school uniform. On the way there, some people gave him weird glances as he was wearing his sunglasses and his sword as well.

"Hey! Yang!" He look at the entrance and found Itsuka standing there, waving at him. She was wearing the U.A female version of the school Uniform. Yang had to admit, she looked cute. _Of course, if i tell her that, ill get punched in the face… again… with her Quirk. _He thought, grimacing at the last time he did that.

"Hey. Hope i didnt make you wait too long." He said.

Itsuka shook her head. "I just got here, so i wasnt waiting for too long. Shall we?" She asked.

He nodded as they both walked through the entrance. "Which class are you in?" Itsuka asked.

"1-A." He answered.

"Oh thats too bad. Im in 1-B." She said, a bit sad. "But hey, now you can make new friends."

Yang snorted. "If i have Bakago in my class, i doubt it." He said.

"Yeah, i dont know which would be worse: him being in your class or mine." She said. "But still, its your chance to start fresh."

"I dont need friends." He simply said.

"You say that, and yet you are here with me." She teased.

"You are not my friend." He said. Itsuka felt a pang in her heart when he said that, but it was replaced by something else when he added. "You are more than a friend. Someone very precious to me." Itsuka blushed when he said that. Yang, realizing what he said, blushed as well. "B-But not in a romantic way! I wasnt saying i liked you! I-I mean, i like you and i cherish our friendship. But you're different from other girls, who only try and make themselves pretty! Im not saying you're pretty, im just-" He groaned and facepalmed, embarassed.

Itsuka giggled. "Glad to know i can still make you blush and embarassed." She said.

They were finally inside the school. "Well, my class is this way. Tell me later how the first day went when i kick your ass in practice like last time!" She said.

"You must be confusing me with someone else. Last time, it was ME who kicked YOUR ass!" He smirked as Itsuka rolled her eyes before walking away in opposites direction. _I hope i dont get that Four-Eyes and Bakago. I can take at least one, but i hope i dont get both of them…._

* * *

_Universe… you're a dick. _He thought as he glanced at the two students in front of him.

After being with Itsuka, he went to look for his class. When he got inside, he noticed he was one of the few people to arrive first, the others being a girl with a black ponytail and a body that most girls would kill for, a boy with red and white hair that didnt show any emotion and… Four-Eyes. The girl just waved, the second just gave him the silent treatment and the third welcomed him with an exagerated introduction and some really stupid robot movement. He also said something about Yang being better than him because he realized the true intention of the exam. Yang just said he was doing it because it was the right thing, not because of a stupid exam. _He seems to be a bit of strict with the rules, but he seems like a good guy at heart. I just hope he takes my advice and loosen up a little._ He thought as he sat in his seat which was the third chair on the line furthest away from the door. He listened to music while he waited for others to arrive. And of course, the Universe thought that Katsuki Bakugo should be in his class. When he entered the classroom, him and Yang bloth locked eyes. The former growled, but just went to his desk, which was in front of him! _Whyyyyyy… _He whined inside his head. Bakago didnt waste any time and put his feet on his desk. This of course made Iida - that was Four-Eyes by the way - annoyed.

"Dont put your feet on the desk! Dont you think thats rude to our U.A upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" He said

_I think the upperclassmen are more concerned about becoming Heroes than the desk they used! I bet there is even gum underneath it! And the guys who made the desk dont give a damn about what happen to the desk! _Yang thought, sweatdropping.

"Not one bit. What school did you go to, you extra!?" Bakugo said.

_Of course he is going to call everyone an extra. Why did i think he was going to start respecting people now when he hasnt for 10 years? _Yang thought, groaning internally.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya." He introduced himself.

_Really? He went to a private Academy? Who would have thought!? _Yang thought sarcastically.

"Somei!? So you're an elite then? Looks like im going to have fun crushing you." He mocked.

"Crushing?! Are you actually here to become a hero?" Iida said in shock

Yang rolled his eyes. _He is, even though he is the complete opposite of a hero. Seriously, do these guys dont make a background check? _He thought before he scowled. _Oh right, you cant possibly find anything bad about him because the teachers were too busy stroking his ego and sucking his balls. _He thought angrily.

He didnt notice, but someone was walking towards him.

"Oh hey! Its you!" Yang jumped and yelped a bit at the voice. He turned around and saw Uraraka. "Oops sorry, didnt mean to scare you. You passed like Present Mic said. You were really awesome."

Yang blinked. He wasnt used to someone praising him. Mostly people just laughed at him or were just rude. "Uh, thanks?" He said.

"If you are here to make friends, then get out."

Everyone turned to the entrance as a man who could be mistaken for a homeless person walked in.

He was a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He looks as if he just rolled out of bed. He was wearing a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He was also wearing a utility belt and and a scarf around his neck.

_Where have i seen this guy before? _Yang thought.

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. Time is precious, so we are going to change that. Im your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta." He said before he pulled a uniform.

_Where did he get that? _Everyone thought.

"Its kind of sudden, but put these on and go to the field." He simply said before walking away.

Suddendly, Yang remembered who he was. _Wait…Aizawa Shouta… oh we are so fucked…_

* * *

"A Quirk Assessment Test!?" Everyone but a few ( try and guess…) shouted.

"What about the opening ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka asked.

"If you want to be a hero, we have no time for such pointless events. Here at U.A, we are allowed to run classes as we please." Aizawa explained before pulling out a phone. "You have been doing these since Junior High, correct? Physical fitness tests where you cant use your quirk. Bakugo, since you finished first in the pratical exam, what was your best result in the softball throw?"

"67 meters" Bakugo replied without a second thought.

_Of course he remembers it. _Yang thought, deadpanning. _I know mine obviously, but it takes me a few seconds to remember. I think he has every score he had since he said his first word, framed in his room. _

Aizawa tossed him a ball. " Then do it with your quirk."

Bakugo catched ball and went into the cirle.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa said.

"DIE!" Bakugo said as he threw the ball with an explosion.

_Die? Really? _Yang would have facepalmed if his sunglasses werent in the way.

"Know your own limits. That is the most rational way to for the foundation of a hero." He said, showing the score of 705.2 m.

_Makes sense. They want us to see our limits and how we push ourselves past those. Its a brilliant idea. Now, as long as nobody says anything to annoy him, we will all-_

_"_750 Meters? Seriously?_" _A guy with yellow hair said.

"It looks like fun!" A girl with pink skin and pink hair said.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! This will be easy!" A guy with weird elbows added.

This time, Yang facepalmed. _You fucking idiots…_

"Looks fun, huh? Easy, huh? Then how about this for fun and easy? The person to get last place will be expelled immediately." He said.

At this, everyone froze.

"Welcome to the Hero Course!" Aizawa said.

"Last place will be expelled? But its the first day of school, and even if it wasnt, its still unfair!" Uraraka complained.

Before Aizawa could respond, Yang answered for him.

"Life isnt fair, Uraraka. Natural disasters, big accidents and selfish Villains. Heroes are the ones that reverse situations like those. We are going to have hardships after hardships from now on. Its our job to overcome those with everything we got." Yang explained.

Aizawa hid a small smirk in his scarf. _Looks like we have one with potential here. _"Uchiha Yang, right?" He said.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for interrupting you." He said, bowing a bit.

"It doesnt matter. You just told what i was going to tell anyway. But i have to ask you, does your Quirk require you to wear sunglasses and carry a sword, which i presume you have a permission for?" He asked Yang.

"I have been allowed to bring my sword, as long as it remains its sheath and only used with the permission of the teacher in charge or in case of extreme emergency. I didnt know what kind of first day we were going to have, so i brought it just in case." He explained.

_Didnt even know what the first day was going to be like and came prepared. Im starting to like this kid even more. _Aizawa thought. "And the sunglasses? You tell its to make you cool and ill expel you now."

Yang gulped, knowing he was serious. "My Quirk is kind of similar to yours, sir. I use my eyes, amongst other things. However, as i explained earlier, i didnt know what kind of first day we were going to have, so i wore them just in case. And they are helpful after i use my Quirk since my vision gets a little blurry when i push past my limit and they protect them from dust and sand." He explained.

"Hmm, very well. You are allowed to keep the sword as long as you follow the rules. Break them, you're out of here You can use your sunglasses, except for today and inside the classroom before classes where you are forced to use your Quirk. So give them to me." Aizawa said.

Yang did as he ordered and took his sunglasses out and the sword that was attached to his back. He gave them both to Aizawa and went back to the class. He winced a bit at the light.

Aizawa took a careful glance at the sword. He drew it out a bit, inspecting it. _This isnt a sword you find in a store. This is handmade. I will have to ask him how he got it. _Aizawa next looked at the sunglasses. _These are some regular sunglasses, but the lens are reinforced and the handle as well. Seems he is planning to wear this with his hero costume._

"Very well, lets continue the tests." He said.

* * *

**50-Metre Dash**

Everyone used their quirks in terms of speed. Even those without Speed Quirks or a easy to speed up found a way. For exemple, Uraraka took off the weight of her clothes, making it easier to run.

Of course, the Universe decided to go for a second round of fucking Yang life and put him against Bakugo. He could pratically feel Bakugo anger and glare without even looking at him.

"Start!"

Immediately, Bakugo ran and used his explosions to gain boost. But Yang turned around. He did some handsigns with his hand and took a deep breath as his eyes changed color.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

He did a small leap backwards and opened his mouth as a small fireball came out. He used this to give him a boost that helped him beat Bakugo score.

"4.0 seconds." The machine said as Yang passed it.

"4.13 seconds." The machine said as Bakugo passed it.

Yang could feel Bakugo anger increasing. _Oh i am sooo going to enjoy this. _He thought.

* * *

**Grip Strength**

This was something Yang couldnt use his Quirk. But since he got more muscle since Junior High, his score was better.

One guy with a mask over his face and several arms scored 540 Kilograms.

* * *

**Standing Long Jump**

He did the same thing in the Pitch run, but aimed it a little lower so he could jump more distance, rather than gain a speed boost. Again, he scored more than Bakugo, which he enjoyed in his mind.

* * *

**Sustained Sideways Jump**

This one, like the Grip Strength, he had no way of using his Quirk effeciently. One guy with balls on his head got the high score. Yang would have been impressed if the guy wasnt looking at every girl like a piece of meat.

_Guess im going to have to teach someone how to respect women… _He thought. _…again_

* * *

**Pitch Throw**

_Well, good luck breaking that high score! _Yang thought, holding his jaw so it doesnt drop. Uraraka just got Infinity! She threw the ball with her Quirk, and it didnt even land! In other terms, she YEET that ball so hard, it left the planet. _I feel bad for whatever country that lands in… if it ever lands._

It was now his turn to throw. He looked at Aizawa. "Can something happen to the ball after it was thrown?" He asked.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "As long as you stay in the circle and the ball doesnt touch the ground, then yes." He replied. _Lets see what he does. Im curious…_

Yang nodded. He readied his arm and threw the ball. Aizawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the action. _Looks like he has no potential after all…_ Before he could say anything, Yang did some handsigns as his eyes changed again.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**"

This time, Yang fired a few smaller fireballs than the previous ones. They were about to hit the ball, but rather than burn it, it gave them a boost in height. He fired two more before stopping.

Aizawa looked at the score. 707 meters. He looked at Yang.

"Was that allowed, Sensei? I stayed in the circle and the ball didnt touch the ground." He said.

Aizawa smirked ,but this time it could be seen. _This kid… he used my words against me! This is an rather unusual way, but its not illogical! He thought of a way to send the ball higher that even i couldnt predict! _He thought. "Yes, its allowed. But i have a question. Why didnt your flames burn the ball?"

"Oh? I simply decreased the temperature of the fireball but without decreasing its size and to make sure it didnt go out too soon. I calculated when should i use the fireball depending on where the ball was. This would mean that the fireball would go out before reaching the ball, but giving a good boost. I also calculated how many times i would have to do it to reach a high score." Yang explained.

_So, rather than firing a big one and risk burning it, he used a smaller ones in order to decrease the risk while also increasing the distance. Not bad… _He thought.

Everyone else was surprised as well. But one was surprised and angry as well.

"YANG!" Bakugo yelled as he ran towards him, explosions in his hand. "EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON YOU BASTARD!"

Yang didnt react as he simply moved his body a bit.

Before Bakugo could continue, he stopped by some cloths binding him. "What the hell!? The cloths are hard… and i cant use my Quirk!"

"These are made of carbon fiber woven together with a metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa explained as his hair was up in the air. His eyes were now red and he had goggles where his scarf was. "I also erased your Quirk."

"I knew it." Yang said as Aizawa looked at him, but didnt release Bakugo. "I had a suspicion of who you were, but i know now. You are Aizawa Shouta, aka The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead. You can erase people Quirks by looking at them." He explained.

Aizawa was now surprised. _Im just getting a surprise one after the other with this kid. _He thought. "Im surprised someone knows who i am. But whatever, lets move on." He released Bakugo. "We still have a few tests to continue."

Yang went back to the group. He noticed Bakugo look filled with rage. But he could also see something in his eyes. Like his pride was being hurt. He smirked on the inside, feeling the satisfaction. _About time someone kicked him a bit in that high pedestal he put himself in._

While they continued the test, Aizawa couldnt stop thinking about the pose that Yang was in.

_That pose… it was like he knew what he was going to do. Even if they knew each other, which is obvious by Bakugo outburst, he was like he knew how to exactly counter-attack. Like he predicted his every move…_

"Saying each result individually is too much, so ill just show them…"

Yang saw that he was third, just below Yaoyorozu Momo and Todoroki Shoto. He chuckled on the inside as he saw Katsuki 4th.

**(The rest is the same as in the anime)**

Yang saw who was in last. He would have felt pity for the guy had he not been labeled as a pervert when he got in. _Well at least i dont have to deal with him the rest of the year._

Of course the Universe had other plans. "Oh, about the expulsion… It was all a lie. A rational deception to draw the upper limits of your Quirks."

_OH COME ON! _Yang thought.

"Of course it was a lie." Yaoyorozu said. "It should have been obvious if you thought it through"

"It wasnt." Yang said, catching everyone attention. "He has expelled multiple classes in the past. Nothing would have stopped him from expelling one student. He did this to make us go 100%. In case anyone took this casually, he would have expelled them on the spot." He explained.

_Okay, now its starting to get a little creepy. _Aizawa thought. _Maybe i should check to see if there are any more information about me that im not aware of._

Yaoyorozu flinched as she realized that she could have been expelled.

"Very well. Go change and go back to the classroom." He dismissed that class as all students went back to the locker rooms in order to change.

* * *

"Really? And what happened next?" Itsuka asked as she kicked him.

"We introduced ourselves and said somethings about ourselves." Yang said as he dodged her kick.

"And what did you say? Or did you just said your name, your Quirk and sat back down?" Itsuka asked.

"Uh…" He said as he threw a punch at her. Itsuka dodged and grabbed his arm and flipped him over, making land on the mat.

"Seriously? You know you could have at least told them your hobbies, like singing, playing the instruments and… other things." She said, the last one a bit hesitatnly.

They were currently at Itsuka Family Dojo. Her parents were heroes in the past that used martial arts. After Itsuka mother got pregnant with her, she retired. Not long after, Itsuka father retired as well due to an injury that he got in a villain attack. They opened a dojo to teach the next generation what they knew.

Yang groaned as he got up and sat on the mat and had his back turned to her. "Yeah and if i told them that, they would ask if i play anywhere. I dont like people i see every day watching me sing." He said.

"And yet you let me watch no problem when we are alone. Im glad you like to spend time with me, but you should try and know more people." Itsuka said as she went into her bag and picked out a few bottles.

"Yeah, because its just you and me. I like singing to people i like." He said. "Besides, i didnt hear you complain the day after we got our results and i gave you-" Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted as a bottle hit the back of his head, making him kiss the mat.

"Idiot! Dont say those things in here! My parents might listen." She whispered loudly, blushing.

"I dont see what the big deal is. Its just a-" He was about to continue when Itsuka was preparing to throw another bottle, for some reason the word 'Menacing' appearing next to her. _Why do i feel like this is a reference? And why do i hear a guy saying 'Ayayayayaya'?_ "Okay, okay. Geez." He rubbed the back of his head and opened the bottle and drank from it

Itsuka didnt say anything as she opened the bottle she was holding and drinking from it.

"So anyway. What is your class like?" Yang asked.

"Its actually pretty nice. Everyone gets along. Except for this blonde guy named Monoma that looks like he has an inferiority complex." He said.

"So… the opposite of Bakago." Yang said.

"Probably. We should put them in a cage and see whats going to happen." She joked.

"Either Bakago kills Monoma or Monoma will kill himself just so he doesnt have to deal with him." He joked. They both laughed for a bit.

"Yang…" Itsuka said with a tone of serious and concern. "You know you are probably going to see All M- i mean **him **tomorrow, right?"

Yang narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Will you be able to control yourself?" She asked.

"Im not Bakago. I can keep my emotions in check. I hate him, but im not stupid enough to attack a Pro-Hero who has more experience than me." He said.

"And the fact that attacking the Symbol of Peace isnt a good idea." She added, sweatdropping.

"Tch. He may be the Symbol of Peace to everyone else, but to me…" Yang crushed the bottle of water in his hand.

"…he is nothing but a **liar **and a **murderer**."

* * *

**Before you ask, no i didnt write Bakugo name wrong. So i hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is actually fun to write. I tend to change from each show/anime/videogame (you'll understand if you go to my profile). Unlike Yugioh where i have to come up with a lot of new cards, here its easier to just come with an OC and the story with the characters. The hardest part is the Quirk. I was going to have Yang use Haki instead of Sharigan, but i figured Sharingan works better in this story. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. The First Battle

**Hello, its been a while? Two weeks, right? School decided to give me tons of things to do and i was too tired to write too much. I could only write about a line and then rest. Anyway, onto the reviews.**

**Jerrend- Well, now i feel like an asshole. I already fixed it. Thank you for correcting me and sorry for not understanding it at first.**

**Ficeater96- I hope i can entertain you with this chapter, my friend**

**Guest and HeroZero00- Than you for the support!**

**With the reviews done, today chapter will be with the first lesson with All Might! Enjoy!**

* * *

You know, when you think about a school for heroes, you would expect to every class be full of excitement, battles, rescue missions…

_This is so f*cking boring… _Yang thought as he was currently trying not to fall asleep at Present Mic lessons, which is kind of ironic considering the guy could wake up an entire city if he wanted to. Apparently, U.A still teaches 'regular' things, like English for example.

_I mean, i understand why you need this. Cant make a speech with heart if you cant use the proper words. _Yang thought. He went over the teachers in his class.

Aizawa Shouta, aka Eraserhead, aka "what is sleep?" is the Homeroom Teacher

Yamada Hizashi, aka Present Mic, aka 'Screaming Meme' teaches English

Ishiyama Ken, aka Cementoss, aka 'Minecraft in real life' teaches Modern Literature

Kayama Nemuri, aka Midnight, aka 'Ara Ara Ara', teaches Modern Hero Art History

Ectoplasm, aka 'Hitmonlee' teaches Mathematics.

And **Him, **aka 'Symbol of Shit', aka 'Number One Asshole' teaches Foundational Hero Studies.

Before he knew it, the bell rang, meaning class was over.

* * *

Normally, U.A students could buy food in the cafeteria. The chef was Lunch Rush. If you didnt have enough money for it (even if the food is cheaper than you might think from the number one schoo) you can always bring food from home and eat at the cafeteria.

Yang did the former, but not the latter. He brought food from home since he lives alone, he has to cook. Instead of eating at the cafeteria, he found a nice spot outside to eat alone. The rules said you had to eat lunch at school and not in the classroom, but didnt say anything about anywhere else. He managed to find the perfect spot outside. It was under a tree with the branches and leaves making a nice shade. It was big enough to fit at least 4 people.

_She shouldnt be long… _Yang thought as he sat down and checked his watch

"Yang!" He looked at the source of the voice and saw that it was Itsuka. She sat next to him. "So whats on the menu today?"

"Sheesh, not even a good morning?" Yang asked as he handed Itsuka a box.

"Sorry, but its been so long since i ate your food." Itsuka said as she took the box opened it. "Ohhhh, you made my favourite!"

**(A/N: From what i have seen of Kendo and what we know of her, we dont know her favourite food. Also, im not familiar with japanese food, with a few exceptions, so if anyone has a recomendation for some Japanese dish that could be brought to school let me know)**

"Like you said, you havent eaten my food in a while. So i figured you probably want your favourite made by me." Yang said eating his food.

"Awww, thank you!" Itsuka said, smiling.

Yang looked away, trying to hide his blush. _So cute…_

* * *

After lunch, it was the lesson everyone was excited about. Even Yang was a bit excited, even if he was at the same time, starting to get a bit angry. _Its okay. Try not to get too angry…_

**"I AM…" **Everyone heard that voice coming from the hall. Everyone excitement was increasing, while Yang's was decreasing and his anger increasing. _Okay, try not to show that you are angry…_

**"…COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" **The number one Hero came out the door, wearing his Silver Age costume.

_Oh fuck me. _Yang thought. He was able to hide his face from any emotion, but inside he was absolutely furious! _Standing there like he doesnt know what he has done! _He thought. He managed to keep his emotions in check, only gritting his teeth and clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood.

While All Might walked inside the classroom, he seem to notice something odd among his class. He felt some sort of menacing aura. It was faint, but he could feel it. He gave a brief glance at the whole class and his eyes landed on Yang. _Young Uchiha? He is definitely the one giving off that killing intent, but why is he so angry? He seems familiar somehow…_

No one but All Might and someone else took notice of Yang hidden anger.

All Might decided to continue with his lesson as he reached the podium. **"I will teaching you the different ways of being a hero. For today, we will be conduction Combat Training!"**

Yang mood changed a bit. _Finally, a battle. _He thought.

**"Of course, you cant expect to train without these!" **All Might pushed a button as the wall next to Yang eached showed a case with a number on it. **"Hero costumes being made from your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started! Now change and meet at Ground Beta!"**

After that, everyone went to the lockers and change.

_My own Hero Costume…_ Yang thought as he opened the case. _I cant wait to see- _He paused as he saw inside the case.

.

.

.

.

.

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_

* * *

**"They say clothes make the man! Be aware that when you put on these costumes, you are Heroes!" **All Might said as everyone walked out of the hall, wearing their Hero Costumes.

Everyone walked towards All Might and they stopped.

"**You all have fantastic costumes!**" He said as he looked at every student. But he noticed that there was someone missing. "**Hmm? Where is Young Uchiha?**"

Someone in a full set of armour raised their hand. "Sensei, Uchiha had to go see something about his costume. He didnt say what, but he left in a hurry." By the voice, everyone deduced it was Iida.

Everyone heard footsteps coming from the tunnel. THey turned their heads towards it as Yang came out. Some jaws dropped to the floor.

He was wearing dark blue pants and a blue cloth that covered him from his stomach to his knees. He was wearing black armed guards. He was also wearing sandals. He was also wearing his sunglasses. He had two pounches on his back… And that was it. He was basically topless as he wore nothing from above his waist with the exception of his guards and his glasses.

Yang eyebrow kept twitching as he watched everyone reaction. _That pink haired bitch!_

* * *

**A few minutes ago…**

_"_What do you mean there was an accident!?_" _Yang yelled at Power Loader.

"Sorry kid. But when i was about to put your costume on the case, Mei blew something up again. Thankfully, only the top part was destroyed. Tomorrow we will have a new one made." Power Loader said, pointing at a girl working, not even bothering to stop. "Mei! You could at least say sorry!"

The girl turned around. "Apologize for what, Sensei?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"For destroying his costume!" Power Loader said.

"I dont remember that happening." She said before going back to work, not even bothering to look at Yang.

* * *

_I swear to god, next time i see her, im going to kill her! _He thought while the ones who drop their jaws were picking them up.

**"That costume is very… interesting, Young Uchiha." **All Might said, trying to find the correct word.

_OH DONT YOU START YOU PIECE OF SHIT! _Yang yelled in his head. He tried to distract himself by looking at the other students costume. Tey were some really cool ones. He widened his eyes as he noticed one of the students, Yaoyorozu, costume. He immediately looked away in order to not have a nosebleed. _And here i thought my outfit was revealing…_

"Now, its time for combat training!"

"Sensei!" Iida said as he raised his hand. "This is the battle center for the entrance exam, so does that mean we are going to do urban battle again?"

"No, we are going to move past that! While most villains tend to fight outdoors, there will be times when you will have to fight indoors. Some of these villains may end being smarter, so you need to be prepared. As such, we will split into teams of 2. Half will be Heroes while the other half will be Villains. A team of Heroes shall fight a team of Villains."

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion, like with Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka asked.

"How shall we be split up?" Iida asked.

"Isnt this cape crazy?" A french dude, named Aoyama, asked while showing his cape.

_Da fuck? _Yang thought looking at Aoyama.

**"I cant answer if you keep asking!"** All Might said before he pulled out a script.

Yang deapanned. _Really? A script? _He thought.

"**The Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon in a building. The Heroes must remove that bomb. The Heroes win by either capturing the Villains or disarming the bomb. The Villains win by capturing the Heroes or by protecting the weapon during the whole round. The teams will be decided by lots.**"

"We are going to decide something so important with luck?" Iida said.

"When you are a pro, there will be times when you will be paired with someone you dont know. This is most likely to prepare us for when it happens." Yang said. Everyone looked at him and he could feel some of the girls looking at him like he was an prey. _Sheesh, and i thought Itsuka was bad when she wanted me to give her a-_

"I see! I apologize for my rudeness!" Yang was interrupted by his thoughts by Iida apologizing.

**"Its fine! Lets continue!"**

Everyone took a ball out. He noticed he was in team A. _Okay, who is my teammate? _He thought looking around. _As long as it isnt Bakago or that pervert Mineta, im good._

"Uchiha Yang, right?" Yang looked at the person who adressed him.

He nodded. "Kyoka Jirou, right?" He asked back. She nodded.

**"The first teams to fight are these!" **All Might said, reaching inside of two boxes.

_Where did he get those boxes? _Yang thought. All Might took two balls out, a black one with a white D in it and a white one with a black A in it.

**"Team A will be the Heroes while Team C will be the Villains!" **He said.

_All right, who is on Team C? _He thought as he looked at his opponents. _Wow… what are the odds of those two being on the same team?_

Team C consisted of Mineta and Yaoyorozu. The former was staring at the latter's body, who was possibly ignoring him.

_Looks like i get to teach someone about respecting women much earlier than i thought._

* * *

They had 5 minute to plan an attack.

"So, whats the plan?" Jirou asked.

"Dont you have any ideas?" Yang asked.

"Im not very good at planning stuff like these. Besides, from what i have seen, you are probably better than me at this." She said.

Yang nodded. "All right, can you explain to me what your Quirk is again?" He asked.

"Dude, i literally told you my Quirk yesterday." Jirou said, deadpanning.

"Yeah, but i want to hear it again to make sure i didnt miss anything." He said.

Jirou sighed. "My Quirk is called Earphone Jack. I can use the jacks in my earlobes. I can channel my heartbeat into it, giving a sort of vibration attack. I can extend them up to a few meters. My hearing also gets a massive boost." She explained, raising the jacks. She then showed off her feet. "My costume has some speakers on them that when i plug my jacks into them, it produces a massive shockwave, depending on my heartbeat."

"Can you locate people with your hearing?"He asked.

Jirou nodded. "As long as i connect them to something, i can hear their footsteps and locate where they are and how many." She said.

"Is that all?" Yang asked.

She sighed. "Yup. Sorry my Quirk isnt that great." She said, the last part a bit exagerated. She looked away.

"I think its an amazing Quirk." He said. Jirou looked at him, her eyes widened. "I mean, you can locate hostages in a rescue mission, for a example. Or the opposite and you can find villains that are hiding. Even if its not powerful on the offensive side on its own, with the speakers, you can do massive damage to multiple targets. You managed to find a way to use your Quirk in different situations. If anything, i think you should be proud of your Quirk." He said.

Jirou blinked as he looked at him. "What?" He said.

"I-Its nothing. Im just… surprised. You didnt seem like the type of guy to compliment someone based on what i saw yesterday." She said.

Yang blinked. _Damn! I didnt even realize i had said that outloud! I must picked up his habit of analyzing Quirks. _He thought.

"So, what about you?" Jirou asked.

"Hmm?" Yang didnt seem to understand the question.

"Your Quirk. You didnt give us much of an explanation yesterday." She said.

Yang seem to think for a bit before removing his glasses. "I call my Quirk-

**"START!"**

Yang and Jirou looked up surprised. _Shit, we didnt have much time to plan. _He looked at Jirou. "Listen, here is the plan…."

* * *

They were both walking inside the building. "Jirou, can you track them?" Yang asked.

Jirou nodded and plugged one of her jacks onto the wall. She closed her eyes and listened. "Yaoyorozu seems to be doing something in a room up in the third floor. She is putting something down. I think she might be barricading the door. The pervert is on the second floor." She said.

"How do you know which one are which?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. _Seriously, why do i keep asking questions? I got what i needed in order to form a plan… _He thought.

"Since the pervert is short, he has to walk more, meaning there is less time between each footstep. Yaoyorozu is taller, so she has more time between steps. Even if they were trying to fake it, i dont think the pervert could carry something heavy to make such a loud noise by himself."

Yang nodded. "All right, we'll walk like this but quietly until we reach the stairs. After that we will stick to the walls. Got it?" He asked. Jirou nodded.

They did as they planned. Yang was in the front. They basically walked into the stairs without issue. Once they got to the second floor, they stuck to the walls. Everytime they were in a corner, Yang would look to see if anyone was there while Jirou checked their surroundings, trying to find someone location or if anything changed. Yang was in the corner and was about to peak when Jirou grabbed him by the shoulder. "I can hear him. He is close…" She whispered. Yang nodded and waited for him to come by him.

"Oh man… what do i do?" Mineta said. He was shaking in his boots. "I havent seen the other team yet. Did they pass me? God i hope so…"

"Geez, what a wimp…" Jirou whispered. Yang shivered as he felt her hot breath touching his neck.

_She is WAY too close. _He thought, trying not to blush.

"But man, i got so lucky!" Mineta said, stopping as a small amount of was drool coming out of his mouth. "I got to be in the same team as in Yaoyorozu! The hottest girl in our class! And her outfit! Ah the Hero Course is the best!" At this point, there was a waterfall of drool coming from his mouth. Yang and Jirou grimaced at the sight.

_What a piece of shit! _Jirou thought.

_One… _Yang thought.

"At least im not like Uchiha and got stuck with a girl like Jirou. My balls have bigger curves than her."He said.

Jirou flinched and scowled. _Son of a…! _She thought.

_Twooooo… _Yang thought, now a bit angry. Mineta was now getting real close to the corner

"But i wonder what his type is. I mean, the girl he was hanging out with was also hot! Man, what i wouldnt give to be crushed by her massive-"

**_THREE! _**Yang thought. He grabbed Mineta by his face and slammed him up against the wall really hard. He covered his mouth in order to muffle his scream.

"Alright, you piece of shit. Before i ask you anything, lets get some things straight here. If you scream or bite me, ill do you something that would make even Midnight tremble in fear. Blink twice if you understand." Yang said. Mineta blinked twice. "Good. Now, first of all, if i ever hear you talking about a woman like she is an object again, i will rip the balls on top of your head and make you choke on them. And im also including insulting a woman body. Understand?" He asked. Mineta blinked twice. "Good. Second of all…" Suddendly, the room seem to get a lot more colder as Yang removed his glasses and glared at Mineta, who began to wet himself. "**…if i hear you talking about Itsuka like that again, i will rip your balls off, shove them down your throat and make you eat your own shit. And im not talking the ones on top of your head. Understand?!**" Mineta didnt respond. Yang shook him. "Oh. He passed out." He sweatdropped. He took his capturing tape and well… trapped Mineta. He also took his earpiece, just in case. "Well thats one down." He looked at Jirou, who was standing there a bit shocked. "What?" He asked again _Woah. Deja vu._

"You have no idea how much i respect you right now..." She said. _And you have no idea how hot you were right now… WAIT WHAT!?_

Yang blinked as he watched his teamate blush. "What?" He asked.

Jirou rapidly shook her head. "NOTHING!" She yelled.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Ooooookay…" He said. "Anyway, since the pervert is out cold, can you trace Yaoyorozu again?" He asked.

Jirou nodded and placed her jacks on the wall. "She hasnt moved. She is still on the same floor." She said.

"Hmm…" Yang scracthed his chin. "That means the bomb is there…" He walked towards one of the windows. He opened it and poked his head out. "And there seems to be no traps on the windows." He said. He snapped his fingers. "I have an idea" He said. He went to the pouch behind him and took out a kunai and a wire. He put the wire through the hole on the back of the kunai and tied around it. He leaned outside and swung his kunai at the top of the building. Once it hit its mark, he pulled it a bit to check if it was safe. Once he checked, he looked back at Jirou, who had her jack still on the wall. "Anything new?" He asked. Jirou shook her head. "Alright hold on to me." He said.

She widened her eyes as she looked at him. "W-What? Are you serious?" She said.

Yang rolled his eyes. "This is strong enough to hold two of me. And from the looks of it, you are lighter than me." He said. He didnt ask what her weight was, because that is rude. _Learned that the hard way… _He thought, shivering a bit at the memory. Lets say that a hungry Itsuka is a scary Itsuka. _Then again… most of the time she is scary. And at the same time cute… i think i might have some brain damage. Either that or im a masochist…_

_Thats not the problem, idiot! _Jirou thought blushing. By holding onto him, she was going to be touching his… strong… hot… body. _Dammit Kyoka stop thinking like an animal in heat! _She thought as she went up to Yang and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Ummm, Jirou? You should probably be on my back." Yang said. Jirou did as he said, though without blushing as she grabbed him tight and noticed how nice his muscles were.

Yang started climbing the wire, careful to not make any noise. He managed to reach the floor where Yaoyorozu was. Jirou was right. She blocked every door and was standing in front of the bomb, waiting. He tried to open slowly the window, but he noticed he couldnt be opened. _Dammit. _He thought. "Jirou, can you silently shatter the window?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard a window break silently?" She asked and he could feel her 'Did you really just ask that?' look. "Also, i cant risk with us being so close. The glass might hurt us. And even if we did break it without harm, Yaoyorozu would notice us before we got a chance to attack." She explained.

Yang nodded. _Well, i always wanted to do this. _He thought. "Jirou, when we enter the room, blast Yaoyorozu with your boots, got it?" He asked.

"Uh, right. But how are going to get in?" She asked. Yang gave her a side glance and he smiled.

She did not like that smile. Before she could respond,Yang crouched and jumped. Using the wire, he swung towards the window.

All the while Jirou was screaming like a little girl.

* * *

The sound of glass breaking filled the room. Yaoyorozu looked at window and widened her eyes as Yang and Jirou were the ones crashing through. They landed and before she had time to react, Yang started running towards the bomb. Yaoyorozu, having recovered from shock, got between him and the bomb. _His Quirk uses his eyesight. I just have to make some flashbangs and- _"JIROU! NOW!" She widened her eyes as Jirou plugged her jacks into her boots, releasing a huge soundwave. Since she was bit on adrenaline, her heartbeat was faster, increasing the power.

Yaoyorozu covered her ears out of pure reaction. Yang took advantage of that and sprinted and touched the bomb.

**"HERO TEAM WINS!" **All might voice echoed throughout the room, only slightly audible because of Jirou attack.

Speaking of which, she unplugged her jack and took a deep breath. "Phew, that was close…" She muttered. She looked at Yaoyorozu, who passed out on the floor, and Yang, who was covering his ears.

"Okay, should have asked how powerful those speakers were…" He winced, sticking his finger in his ear to check for bleeding. "I thought i might have gone deaf for a min-OW!" He yelped when Jirou stuck her jack in his ear. "What was that for!?"

"Thats for scaring the shit out of me with that jump! And because of that my heartbeat increased, making my soundwaves more powerful!" She yelled at him.

"Well, if i told you i was going to do it, were you going to let me?" He asked.

"HELL NO!" She yelled. "You were lucky i didnt get a heart attack or made you go deaf!"

"Oh come on, it was pretty fun, you have to admit." He said.

"NO IT WAS NOT!" She denied again

"Okay, but seriously, sorry i didnt tell you but i didnt want to risk Yaoyorozu hearing us." Yang said.

Jirou sighed. "Its fine. It worked out in the end." She said. "And it was kind of fun…"

"AHA!" Yang said, pointing his finger at her. "So you do admit it was fun!"

"Shit…" Jirou said, realizing she screwed up.

"Dont worry, next time we will be better." He said.

"NEXT TIME!?" She yelled in despair.

Yang laughed at her reaction. He paused. _Am i__… enjoying this? I didnt think i would find someone that would make me… happy. _He thought. He looked at Jirou, who was blushing a bit and whose jacks were ready to stab him. "Hey Jirou…" He said, catchin her attention. "…i think im starting to like you."

Jirou didnt react for a few seconds, but when she did, her blush increased so much that it covered her whole face and steam was coming out of her ears.

"Holy..! Are you okay!?" He asked, not realizing what he said.

"Dont just say stuff like that, idiot!" SHe said as she stabbed her jack in his ear, making him yelp.

Yang rubbed his ear. _Im never going to understand women…_

* * *

"**Can someone tell me who was the MVP of this match?**" All Might asked. Yaoyorozu was sent to Recovery Girl along with Mineta. The former got a major headache from the soundwave and was knocked out. The latter was also knocked out, but it was out of pure fear of what Yang did to him.

"It was Jirou/Uchiha." Yang and Jirou said at the same time. They both looked at one another, surprised. "What? Why would the MVP be me? We couldnt have won without your help. Okay, stop it. Its getting annoying. Stop it!" They both paused and stared at one another, silent.

They began snapping their fingers.

.

.

.

.

_"Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh, For the Longest Time._

_Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh, For the Longest Time._

_If you said goodbye to me tonight_

_There would still be music left to write…"_

The two of them began singing. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene. THey would have interrupted, but they were singing pretty well. All Might simply decided to give them both the MVP.

_That reminds me, i should probably try and talk to him after class. I should have enough time for a small talk. _All Might thought.

* * *

"Great… i try to hide the fact that i can sing and not even a day later i sing."Yang groaned. He was walking outside of U.A. Classes were over, so he thought he had no need to stay behind. "Dammit Jiro. And you had to sing so well! This day cant get any worse…"

"YANG!"

"Oh fuck me…" Yang said and looked behind him and saw Bakugo, pissed off like always.

"Dont think you are better than me just because you won and i lost!" He said.

_Oh right. _Yang thought. After Jiro and him did a duet, the battles continued. He managed to find a lot about his classmates Quirks and how they worked. He actually enjoyed watching them fight. Some were straightforward like Kirishima, who just used his fists without using a plan. Others were just stupid like Aoyama who just showed off his cape. _They have potential, but they need to work on their weaknesses, and not the ones their Quirks have. Their way of thinking needs a bit of a change as well. _He thought. But the highlight of the day for him (besides singing a duet), was Bakugo turn to battle… if he even had a chance.

Him and Iida were the villains while Shoji and Todoroki were the Heroes. Iida had better chances of winning the lottery, spending all of it and winning the lottery again than having Bakugo cooperate with him. And once the battle started… it ended.

Shoji located the two of them and Todoroki froze the building in a second. Bakugo couldnt let off any explosions since his sweat was frozen and Iida engines were frozen as well.

Yang couldnt help but laugh and roll on the floor until his stomach hurt.

"That Icy-Hot bastard just got lucky!" Bakugo said.

_Oh yeah, forgot he was there for a second. _Yang thought, getting sidetracked.

"And you won because of Earlobes!" Bakugo continued to rant.

_Seriously, Earlobes? I might not make an effort to know people, but at least i have the decency to learn their names. _Yang thought deadpanning.

"You are still a useless nobody! Just because you got a weak-ass Quirk doesnt make you better than me! You are nothing! You are just like him! A D-" Bakugo said before he froze. Yang had finally turned around and was looking at him, his Quirk activated.

**"Bakago, either shut your mouth or i will…" **Yang said with so much venom in his voice.

Bakugo simply clicked his tongue and walked past him.

Yang sighed and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. _I thought that would teach him there are people better than him. His ego is as big as All Might!_

"**I AM HERE!**"

_OH COME ON! _Yang groaned. _Oh god why **him **of all people…_

"Young Uchiha, i saw your little argument with Young Bakugo. While i dont know what kind of past you had together, a hero in training shouldnt threaten his classmates."

Yang merely turned around. "Is that all, Sensei?" He simply said.

"I was wondering if i could have a little talk with you…" He started speaking but was interrupted by Yang.

**"No." **Yang looked back at All Might, his Quirk still active.

All Might didnt want to admiti t, but his glare made him sweat a bit. It was different during class because he probably tried to hide it, but he wasnt even trying to hide it now. And now All Might knew what that aura was.

_Pure._

_Killing._

_Intent._

**"I have no reason to talk to you. I will listen to what you say as long as its related to school. Anything else, i dont care."**

**"Young Uchiha, if i did something to hurt you, allow me to apolo-" **All Might tried to talk But he stopped once he felt Yang killing intent increase. He took a slight step back without thinking.

**"HURT!? YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID! WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT THE APOLOGY IF YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID!?" **All Might flinched as he had a point.** "AND EVEN IF YOU REMEMBERED, WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT AN APOLOGY FROM THE MAN THAT TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!?" **Yang yelled so loud, his throat was getting sore. He took some deep breaths and calmed down. Suddendly, his phone started ringing. He took it out and saw the ID. He answered. "Hey Itsuka." He said.

All Might almost coughed blood. _He changed so quickly! _He thought.

"Yeah, ill wait. No problem, i was just…" He looked at All Might. "…teaching someone a lesson. Ill be outside at the entrance. Bye." He turned off the call. Immediately, his killing intent return. "**To me, you are not the Symbol of Peace Just a teacher and a failure of a hero" **He finished and walked away.

All Might started going back to the teachers lounge. _In a different setting, i might have mistaken him as a villain! Such killing intent! _All Might looked back at the entrance, seeing Yang walk away with a orange-haired girl. _Young Uchiha, what happened? What did i do for you to have such hatred inside you? I have to find out… although im not going to like it._

* * *

**So a bit sorry if the battles didnt include a lot of action. I didnt want to make Yang fight Bakugo yet. And since i hate Mineta, i made him and Yaoyorozu (her name is a fucking nightmare to write) fight Yang and Jirou. I hope i can make it better in the USJ arc. Also, fun fact i just discovered about Jirou. I thought Jirou was her given name and Kyoka was her family name, but its actually the opposite! **

***Insert The More You know meme***

**Until next time!**


End file.
